A New Call
by Father Gene
Summary: Set several years after the series ends. Jane has a new career and life with Maura in Boston. This is my first attempt at fan friction, I hope you enjoy it and I welcome any suggestions and comments.
1. Chapter 1

A New Call

Chapter One

Jane continued to root through the box of miscellaneous items, most from her desk drawers, but some were odds and ends from her old office at Saint Bridget's that just found no better home than this box. The last box on the truck and now the first to be unpacked. Every move has a box like this, one that is filled with Nick-Nacks, mementos, those little pieces of the past that spark one to remember. Those treasures that open the flood gates of memories. "Mother Jane?" Jane paused and looked up on hearing the deep male voice of the church sexton. "I'm sorry I must not have heard you come in." The sexton just smiled politely "I have the remaining boxes for your office." Jane noticed the dolly with the other three boxes that the sexton was guiding through her office door "Oh, here let me help you! They go over here, by the bookshelves." Jane moved around the desk to help with the boxes, grabbing her cane to lean on. "Don't worry Mother I got this! The books, they go on the shelves I presume?" The sexton was very efficient, this was not the first assistant priest he moved in to this office. He knew the drill, books on the shelves, vestments in the sacrasty, and the box of memories on the desk for the new curate to unpack and make the office her own. "Is there anything else you need Mother Jane?" No, thank you Bill I can take it from here."

Jane returned to her box. The first items she removed were several framed photographs. The photo of her and her family and friends at her graduation from Episcopal Divinity School, the photo of Jane and her mother from when Jane was in the hospital after the shooting, and of course the silver double framed photographs of Maura and her on the beach in France and on their wedding day at the cathedral. Jane paused and smiled as she looked at the two photos that represent the happiest days of her life. She also took out the new photo of her and Maura on her ordination day, standing in front of the altar at the cathedral, Jane in her vestments and Maura holding the crisim stained linen purificator that symbolizes her sacrifice a symbol of their new life. Then of course came the cards and letters that she saved up over the years. Jane set them aside to take out the toy robot and place him on the corner of her desk. She laughed to herself as she remembered opening her eyes in the ICU and seeing an exhausted tear stained and blood stained Maura asleep in a chair by her side and the robot standing like a sentinel on the tray table a sign that her brother Frankie was nearby. Jane caught the tear at the corner of her eye. The snipers bullet had been intended for Maura but Jane shielded her with her body. Her bullet proof vest was no match for the .30 caliber NATO round and it ripped through her leaving her physically broken and near death. That was her last night as a Boston Police Officer.

Jane stopped her walk down memory lane for a moment to glance at the time, Maura should be here by now. The beauty of being at Saint Andrew's is how close to home the parish is being that it's in Beacon Hill. When she was a deacon and assigned to Saint Bridget's all the way out in Roxbury she rarely saw Maura during the day, but now with Jane's parish being a few blocks away from the police precinct the hope is lots of long lunches are on the horizon again. Jane checked her phone, mumbling to herself in a faux whiny voice "oh come on Maura, you know I'm no good at this decorating stuff!" She glanced at the text from Maura "Working late, I will meet you at the Dirty Robber in an hour. " Jane noticed the text was from ten minutes ago, probably came through as she was shelving books with Bill the Sexton. She text Maura back and went to the closest to grab her long black coat. Jane looked in the mirror as she quickly fixed her hair. She cut an impressive figure in her clericals with her black suit and shirt with white dog collar. The black overcoat just added to the look, like she walked out of an episode of Grantchester. Jane reached for her cane and was about to leave when she paused remembering she almost left without her stole. Another memory, Father Joe gave her his reconciliation stole as an ordination gift. The Rizzoli family was Roman Catholic, but Jane and Maura became Episcopalian when both of their families insisted they have a church wedding instead of the magistrate wedding they had in Paris. Years later at Jane's ordination Father Joe her family's catholic parish priest from when she was growing up was there in the first pew to cheer her on. She was surprised when she saw him sitting there next to Maura. Especially since she never thought he really got over Tommy running him over! Though in reality it wasn't really that surprising, he was there for her during the long months in the hospital, and during the depression that almost ruined her life. Later he said he knew he would get a vocation out of the Rizzoli family and it was his honor to give his blessing to Jane's ministry. More surprising was this was the first time she walked without crutches, and now years later the cane is more a comfort object then an absolute necessity. Jane lovingly slipped the stole into her coat pocket and headed out the door.

Chapter Two

Maura had fibbed. That's why she had text Jane instead of calling her, so she could avoid the hives. The surprise was always the hardest part of a surprise party for her because of the little white lie it takes, but the text worked, and she was able to meet Angela and Nina at the Dirty Robber with plenty of time to spare. Maura was proud of Jane for following her dream and building a new life after her injury, and now that she was starting her first call as,a priest she wanted to celebrate. Maura had to chuckle to herself that she had never thought in her wildest dreams that she would ever be a minister's wife. As a physician she found it difficult to believe in God most days. Though she loved Jane and would follow her anywhere even into the church. Maura had to concede that even she turned to prayer in those dark days after the shooting, and her prayers were answered.

She was glad to have the help of Angela and Nina in pulling this party together. Angela made sure they had all of Jane's favorite foods and Nina had the decorations, Maura had picked up the cake and the DVD of the Vicar of Dibley for the gag reel. She loved making Jane happy but being seven months pregnant with their first child she was beginning to feel tired. Vince held the door open for her as she brought the cake in from her car. "Kekie just called and said she's picking up the gift now and then she'll be right over." Maura smiled as she took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. "Thanks Vince. Does everyone know about the party?" Vince poured Maura a club soda and dressed it with a piece of lime "Frankie took care of that, he told all her friends at the precinct, and Angela took care of the rest." Maura smiled and thanked Vince for the drink and went to find Angela. Vince took the cake and put it in the kitchen.

As Jane walked up to the door of the Dirty Robber she was looking forward to a quiet dinner with Maura... SURPRISE ! Jane smiled as she stepped into the bar room and saw her family and friends standing there and clapping as she walked in. Maura walked up to Jane and hugged her "congratulations on your first call. Come and sit." Maura leads Jane over to the corner table as Jane can't help but burst out laughing as she notices that all the television screens are playing scenes from the Vicar of Dibley, Vince brings over a pitcher of beer and sits down next to Kekie and Nina. "Thank you everyone, you didn't have to, really." Vince pours a beer for Jane, "it was Maura's idea, we're just the willing participants. Here's to Mother Jane congratulations!" Vince raises his glass and everyone else joins the toast "Congratulations!" Angela and several waitresses start bringing out the food and more drinks, Maura snuggles next to Jane and rests her head on Jane's shoulder as Jane plays with he hair. The perfect end to a perfect day. Out of the corner of her eye Jane notices Nina texting with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Nina, where's Frankie hiding?" Nina closes her phone, "he just arrived at a crime scene, he said he'll be here as soon as he can and to save him a piece of cake." Jane takes another sip of her beer "I remember those nights, it's not his fault, it's the job."

Maura smiled as she stood up "Jane we have some presents for you!" Jane hated being the center of attention, homiletics was her worst class in seminary, she just felt like she would like to run and hide each time she would mount the pulpit to deliver a sermon. She felt like that again now. Vince brought out a large box and set it in front of Jane "It's from all of us. " Jane slipped of the ribbons and tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Her eyes grew to the size of pie plates as she started into the box at the richly embroidered chasuble Angela chimed in "It's for your installation this weekend, we figured you'd need something decent to wear." Jane continued to stare at the vestment for several more seconds "this is more than decent, thank you, but really it's too much." Nina looked over at Jane "Nonsense we're your family, and we're proud of you, so are you going to model that poncho for us or what?" Jane laughed as she stood up "It's not a poncho it's called a chasuble." Jan slipped it over her head as her friends cheered and Maura snapped a picture. Nina jokingly quipped back "hey don't forget I'm a Baptist, we don't wear ponchos." Jane gave the obligatory twirl before she lovingly slipped it off and returned it to the box "It's beautiful, thank you, really thank you."

Maura walked over holding another box. The box was unwrapped and obviously very old and worn. "This gift is from me and it comes with a story. Jane, you are not the first member of the Isles family to join the church. My great uncle Percival Isles was actually a priest in the Church of England. My father would occasionally tell me about uncle Percy and his parish outside Winchester. I never met him, but I know I would have liked him because my father's stories of Uncle Percy remind me of you Jane. So I called my father and asked him if he had any momento of Percy? He spoke with his aunt and, well this is for you Jane. These are my Great Uncle Percy's stoles." Maura held out the box, and Jane just stopped and was awestruck as the words registered in her mind. "Maura you never cease to amaze me." Jane gingerly took the box from Maura "are you sure?" Maura just smiled and nodded. Jane opened the box and stared at the antique stoles lovingly wrapped in tissue paper years ago by Maura's great uncle. "Thank you, I'm humbled to just see these treasures let alone wear them."

Vince ordered another round of drinks as Jane sat back down. Maura reached into her purse and pulled out her beeping phone "Sorry it's work I really need to take it. " Maura answered the phone and even before she could say a word she was greeted by a very upset Frankie Rizzoli "Maura can you get somewhere private, I need to tell you something but Jane can't know." Maura immediately started walking to the kitchen "Hold on!" Maura looked at Jane "I will only be a minute, promise." Maura ducked into the kitchen "Okay Frankie, what's wrong and why aren't you here at your sister's party?" There was a long pause then Frankie spoke "Maura, I'm at Saint Catherine's, it's Father Joe, he's been murdered." Maura realized why Frankie didn't want Jane to hear this, but she also knew she couldn't hide it from her either.

Maura drove as fast as she could though she could sense that Jane was wishing she was driving. As they turned onto the street they could see the police cars in front of the community center across the street from the church. The community center was in the old school building and was a very important ministry of the vibrant Catholic parish. Maura parked the car and pulled her ID badge out of her purse as they walked toward the police tape. Jane caught sight of Frankie out of the corner of her eye "Frankie! Frankie!" He turned his head on hearing his name and saw Jane and Maura at the police tape and ran over to the uniform officer who was checking Maura's badge. "They're both okay, chief coroner and the priest is for last rites!" The uniform officer lifted the yellow tape so they could pass into the crime scene. Jane paused and looked at Frankie "Where is he?" Frankie put his hand on his sister's shoulder "he's in the lobby, by the base of the stairs. Follow me, I'll take you to him."

Mother Jane quietly approached the body of her friend and mentor who still laid where he died in the middle of the lobby floor. She used her cane to steady herself as she kneeled beside the body, then she set the cane beside her as she reached in her coat pocket for her stole. " Gee Joe, when you gave me this stole did you know we would end up like this?" Jane kissed the embroidered cross on the back of the stole and placed it around her kneck, she pulled out the small green book from her purse that contains the words for the sacrament she was about to perform along with the oil for the anointing. She found her place in the book and made the sign of the cross as she began the prayers, and read the traditional words from the Epistle of St. James, then paused as she placed her hand on his cheek and prayed silently for his soul. She instinctively opened the oil and dabbed some on her thumb as she continued to pray and drew the sign of the cross on his forehead and the top of his hands. Jane closed the vial of oil and then pronounced the words of the pardon and final benediction. Jane paused for a few more moments and said goodbye to her friend, then removed her stole and returned it to her coat pocket. Maura walked beside Jane and extended her hand to help her up. "Are you ready?" Jane nodded, "let's go home."

Chapter Three

Jane awoke to Maura calling her from the kitchen. She grabbed a pillow and held it over her ears and let out a whiny no, so Maura knew she was awake. After a minute or two she got out of bed and put on her robe and went downstairs to the kitchen to find Maura loading a coffee pod with beans. Jane began the morning ritual the two of them had perfected over years of practice. "No not the coffee porn, I need coffee now!" Maura smiled to herself as she continued to load the coffee maker. "Jane you can wait a few more minutes..." "Now Maura or I'm going for the instant." Maura spun on her heels and put her arms around Jane "maybe I can distract you from ruining your pallet with that awful instant coffee." Jane smiled "you're right, we had some doughnuts didn't we?" Maura laughed as she playfully slapped Jane "Okay, okay, I'll wait for the coffee." Jane sat at the table as Maura brought over their coffee cups. "How are you feeling this morning Jane?" Jane paused as she smelled the aroma of the coffee rising from her cup. "I'm fine, really. I'm sad because Father Joe was a mentor, he was one of the reasons I went to seminary." Jane took a sip of coffee "I will miss him, but I'm okay because I know you'll always be here to ask me if I'm okay and torture me with coffee porn." Maura hugged Jane "I'm just trying to take care of you."

The door to the kitchen opened and Angela walked in, Jane looked over towards her "Ma, don't you knock!" Maura walked over to help Angela with the boxes she was carrying. "Well you two left so quickly last night that you didn't have any cake, and Jane you left your gifts." Maura set the boxes down "Angela, Father Joe died last night." Angela walked over and hugged Jane as Maura poured another cup of coffee. "I know, Frankie called me." Jane squeezed her mother's hand "Thanks Ma, I'm okay. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed now." Jane went upstairs leaving Maura and Angela alone in the kitchen. Angela paused to make sure that Jane was out of earshot before speaking in a low voice "Maura, is she okay? You know I worry about her, and now Father Joe being murdered and all." Maura sipped some coffee from her cup "She's fine." Angela stared at Maura for a long moment "How come you don't sound convincing." Maura looked into Angela's eyes as she reached for her hands and cupped them in hers "She's fine, we're not in any danger of sliding back into that dark place, and even if we were I wouldn't let it get that bad again, I love her to much to let that happen to her. I promise."

Maura climbed the stairs to their bedroom, she could hear that Jane was out of the shower, "Jane, I'm getting ready to leave, do you need anything before I go?" As she rounded the corner she saw that Jane was almost completely dressed in her black clericals. She could tell that Jane was even more impatient than usual because she had put on her shirt before inserting the small brass collar studs that she affixes her white clerical dog-collar to. Jane had both hands behind her head, one holding back her mane of long brunette hair, the other aimlessly fumbling with the stud. Maura couldn't help laughing. Jane just looked at her with a pleading look of exasperation on her face. "Its not funny Maura!" Smiling softly Maura walked over to Jane "Here let me help you. Where is your collar box?" Jane pointed to the leather case that was sitting on the corner of the bed. Maura deftly inserted the stud into the neckband of Jane's shirt, and then removed a collar from the box and affixed it to the studs. "There you go, do you want a necklace while I'm here?" Jane smiled, she liked it when Maura pampered her, "the silver cross, the one you gave me." Maura found the cross in Jane's jewelry box and fastened it around her neck and adjusted it so it looked right with her collar. Jane turned and kissed Maura "Thank you, I hope you have a great day. Will I see you later?" Maura kissed her back "Sure if you want to buy me lunch." Jane smiled and kissed her again.

Jane parked her car in front of the rectory of Saint Catherine's, and walked up to the door pushing the button on the callbox to the right of the doorknob. "Yes?" Came the muffled voice from the speaker "Hi, I'm Mother Jane and I'm here to see Father Dominic." There was a brief pause "welcome Mother, Father Dominic will see you in the parlor, top of the stairs and turn left." Jane walked into the parlor, a sea of dark red velvet Louis the 14th furniture and ornat framed portraits of bishops. Jane only had a brief moment to admire the artwork before she heard Father Dominic enter the room. "Mother Jane, it is so good to see you." Dominic held out his arms outstretched to give Jane a hug. Jane had known Dominic for years. He served as Joe's assistant for several years but had been a priest in the Boston diocese for decades. Dominic eased his way across the parlor towards Jane being careful not to bump into anything. Jane knew that Dominic has been legally blind for sometime now and mused that is why he was sent to Saint Catherine's as an assistant. Jane warmly hugged the elderly priest "I just wanted to stop by and offer my condolences." Dominic cupped Jane's hands in his "Thank you Mother. I know Joe thought highly of you. It means a lot that you were there for him at the end." Jane smiled as she thought of Joe, but her voice cracked as she became choked up with emotions "he was more than a friend, he was a teacher, a mentor, and my confessor. I will miss his quiet confidence, curmudgeon humor, and hot dogs." Dominic motioned for Jane to sit "hot dogs? Joe isn't supposed to eat hot dogs, not with his cholesterol." Jane let out a stifled laugh as a knowing smile flashed across her face. When I was doing my hospital training I would see Joe every morning as he came to see his parishioners. He would always ask me if I shined any halos? He would always say Rizzoli, keep those halos shiny, you hear. He taught me so much that summer. You know I still use this trick he showed me about how to baptize a premie baby in an incubator. Well he'd always have lunch in the hospital canteen, two hot dogs. I'd see him and say hey, Father Joe, you're not supposed to be eating those, but he'd just laugh as I sat down and hand me one. It was our little ritual, our time together." Dominic looked into Jane's eyes "Please accept my condolences as well, we both lost a great friend last night." Jane dried her eyes with a tissue "Dominic, can you think of who might have wanted to hurt Joe?" "Jane, he can be a curmudgeon at times, but people generally liked him. The only trouble I can think of was with the vandalism at the community center." Jane perked up "vandalism? Can you tell me what happened?" Dominic shifted in his chair "sure, it started several weeks ago a youth gang has been harassing some of the local shops and actually was intimidating some of the people going to the community center the other day." Jane thought for a moment "did anyone contact the police?" Some of the shopkeepers did early on, but it didn't help. Joe called the Vicar General, but that call just left him frustrated. Seems the diocese was looking at selling the property." Jane was shocked that the diocese would even consider closing the community center. "Dominic, I thought the center had an independent board?" He nodded in agreement "I know, that's why Joe was frustrated, the Vicar General wanted Joe to convince the board to accept the offer. I don't know how it turned out, but it was the only time I think I've ever seen him mad." Jane let the words sink in for a moment. "Thanks Dominic you've been really helpful. I fear I've taken to much of your time." Dominic smiled as he led Jane to the door"not all Mother, you're welcome anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

A New Call - continued

Chapter Four

It was almost time for Jane to meet Maura for lunch, but she knew she would have just enough time to see Frankie first. Jane hadn't been up to the squad room in years, since the shooting actually, but as she stepped through the door it was like she stepped back in time. Frankie was sitting at his desk reading through several case files while typing some information into a computer database. Jane walked over to the side of Frankie's desk "I see your multitasking skills haven't improved any since I left." Frankie closed the file "what'd you expect I learned from the best! So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Jane sat down "I'm meeting Maura for lunch, but I wanted to tell you about a conversation I had this morning with Father Dominic over at Saint Catherine's." Frankie turned slightly in his chair so he was facing his sister "Janie, you're not a detective anymore, you need to trust me, I got this! " Jane smiled "do I sense a hint of underlying concern?" Frankie leaned in toward Jane "of course I'm concerned, I know you're close to Joe." Jane placed her hand on Frankie's "then let me do what I know how to do, for Joe." Frankie looked at her with that look that says he wanted to say something but thought better of it. "Okay, what do you got?" Jane brought Frankie quickly up to speed on the youth gang harassing the local shops and the vandalism at the community center along with the diocese suddenly looking to sell the building. "Well Jane I think we need to get a handle on who this kids are." Jane nodded in agreement "I know someone who might be able to help, I could ask him a few questions."

Maura walked into the squad room and was surprised to see Jane sitting there. She could hear Jane and Frankie discussing the case as she walked towards Frankie's desk. "Jane, what are you doing here? We're supposed to be going to lunch? " Jane knew Maura was upset "okay enough both of you, I'm not some fragile teacup that you need to lock away in a cupboard so it doesn't get broken again, I am at peace with my life, I'm fulfilled, living out my vocation, happier than anyone can imagine,and I'm still in love after all these years, and no Frankie I have no illusions of being a cop again, but I know how to solve a murder, and I'm going to catch Joe's murderer with or without your help." Jane stood up as if she was leaving "I love both of you." Maura stepped in front of Jane and set the file down she was holding "Jane wait! I'm sorry, it's just I'm scared, I almost lost you and I can't go there again. I know I'm selfish but you're my everything and, well I know I can't stop you, so I'm coming with you." "Maura, no it's okay I'm just going to talk to an old friend." Maura looped her arm through Jane's, "Good, then we'll go see your friend, and then you're taking me to this new French bistros I heard about. Frankie laughed "okay if I let you do this, we're all in agreement it's just talking, no chases, no tackling, no judo moves..." Jane hugged her brother "yes Frankie." As he watched his sister and sister-in-law walk out of the squad room he couldn't help yelling after them "and let Maura drive!"

"My oh my, it's Reverend Vanilla, and Mrs Vanilla! Long time no see Vanilla, I thought you were up there on Beacon Hill, not hanging around down here in the combat zone?"Jane smiled at being called Vanilla, the old jazz singer never changes she mused "Good to see you again Rondo, I was hoping you can help me." Rondo looked quizzical as Jane continued to speak "Last night there was a murder at the community center over by Saint Catherine's. The victim was a priest, a friend of mine. Have you heard anything?" "Vanilla, I heard you were out of the game?" Jane nodded, "I am, but this is for a friend, if you know anything that will help me figure out what happened, then I need to know." As she spoke Jane reached into her pocket and took out a folded twenty dollar bill. "No, no Vanilla, you keep your money, I'd just end up putting it in your poor box tonight anyway. From what I hear there's been some big money, big money spread around by someone whose interested in those buildings. Seems he has a plan to knock the old hood down and put up some new high end development and those shops are the hold outs word is that some big deals are riding on this play and your priest was in the way." Jane took in the information "do you know whose behind the money?" "You know I would tell you if I knew that Vanilla, but he'd know." As he finished Rondo made a subtle gesture towards a kid on the opposite side of the street. "Thanks Rondo!" "You can thank Rondo, by going back to Beacon Hill and staying out of the combat zone."

Jane's surgeon had told Maura that the odds were against her ever walking again. The bullet had shattered a vertebra and it was crushing the nerves that ran through her spinal column. The surgeon told Maura that even if he relieved the pressure it was likely that the nerves were going to be damaged. It seemed to be by a sheer force of will that Jane learned to walk again, though it probably also helped that Jane was a natural athlete and in peak physical condition. So it was with shock and horror that Maura watched Jane chase after the fleeing felon. The man quickly ducked into an alley and Jane followed him. Maura reached for her mobile phone to call Frankie "I'm almost there, I knew she couldn't stick to just talking."

As Jane rounded the corner she saw the young man standing by a chain link fence at the end of the alley. "What took you so long?" Jane was winded and sore even with what in the old days she would have thought of as a short dash. "You let me catch you?" "I'm not a snitch, but I'm sure as hell not taking the fall for killing a priest. So I jump the fence, and you didn't get this from me, you hear?" Jane nodded in agreement as he climbed to the top of the fence and through hi leg over. "We met at a job site down by the docks, an old warehouse, sign on the fence read Burns Construction. No names and we were paid cash to scare the shopkeepers to sell. Nothing about any murder." He dropped down on the other side of the fence "that's all I know." As he turned to run he bumped into detective Frankie Rizzoli who pushed him up against a wall and cuffed him. "Okay, that's enough you're coming with me. Janie are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine thanks. He gave me a name did you hear? " Frankie was already sending a text to Nina with the new lead "Nina is already on it. I'll call you when something turns up. Now go to lunch!"

Chapter Five

Mother Jane seemed to live for evening prayer. Probably it was because of the psalms, the cycle of morning and evening prayer that is at the heart of the book of common prayer is grounded in the psalms. Jane had come to love the psalms, all the human emotions seemed to jump from the page when she chanted the psalms, and she could always find herself in the words of the psalm. This is how she found peace, and in the act of intonation of these most ancient words she rested in the arms of God and found herself renewed. As Jane concluded her final prayer and offered the parting benediction she could see Frankie and Maura sitting in the back pews. She processed down the center aisle of the sanctuary, the bottom of her ankle length black cassock showing beneath her long white surplice with her black silk tippet across her shoulders. Outside the sanctuary Mother Jane thanked the acolytes who assisted with the service. She enjoyed the infectious enthusiasm of the kids who volunteer to assist at evening prayer, maybe it's because she has always liked kids. She laughed to herself soon she'll have her own kid, how time flies. Jane quickly went into the sacristy and removed her tippet and surplice. "Jane?" She can recognise Maura's voice anywhere "I'm in the sacristy Maura." Maura followed the sound of Jane's voice and came in to find Jane neatly hanging her surplice. "How come you're not this neat at home?" Jane smiled at the ribbing "several years of training I guess." Maura could see that Jane was wondering why Maura and Frankie were here. They never come to evening prayer, so something had to be up. "Frankie found something, is there a good place to talk?"

As Jane led Maura and Frankie into her office she could see Maura making mental notes for how she was going to decorate. Jane rolled her desk chair around as Frankie and Maura sat on the couch. "So Maura says you found something?" Frankie nodded "I found dirt." Jane looked at Frankie with a look of disbelief and was about to say something when Maura chimed in " Jane some dirt or more specifically dried mud was recovered at the top of the stairs of the community center. Now it appears from Kent's autopsy that Father Joe died as the result of being pushed down the stairs." At this point Jane interjected "so the dirt could be from the killer." Frankie slapped his leg, "exactly!" But Maura got a concerned look to her face "Well that would be a guess and I don't guess, but we have conducted a spectral analysis of the soil recovered from the stairs of the community center and it is consistent with the soil found in the harbour district, and is a conclusive match to the soil sample detective Rizzoli recovered when he investigated a vacant warehouse this afternoon." Frankie jumped in "the warehouse your guy gave up, it's a match. So all we have to do is tie our suspect to the crime scene by finding the shoes." Maura added "and the bruising noted on the victims knuckles is consistent with his having struck his assailant." Frankie nodded "makes sense, since back in the day Joe was golden gloves." Jane nodded affirmingly "So that would mean you have a suspect?" Frankie nodded "yes we do. The warehouse is owned by Burns Construction and is part of several properties they intend to develop down by the harbour that are tied up in litigation, the whole project is stalled. When Nina looked into the offers for the properties around the community center she quickly determined they were shell corporations so she did some digging and found that each corporation listed Michael Burns as a principal, and Michael Burns just happens to be the president of Burns Construction." Jane was impressed "You got him." Frankie cut her off "I got a theory, what I need is some evidence that links him to the crime scene or all I have is an extortion case." Maura chimed in "Jane don't you know Michael Burns?" Jane stood up and walked over by the window "he's on the parish vestry, and he was part of the search committee that brought me to Saint Andrew's."

Jane and Maura returned home and Maura walked into the kitchen "I can't have anything to drink, but I could open a bottle of wine if you'd like a glass?" Jane appreciated the gesture "Thanks Maura, but no, I'm okay." Jane sat on the sofa in the living room and kicked of her shoes and pulled her legs up and under her. She heard Maura put a kettle on and assumed she was going to make some herbal tea. Jane was tired, it had been a long day with many twists that she could have hardly imagined when the day began. Sure enough Maura soon appeared with two steaming mugs of chamomile tea. Jane reached out and took one of the mugs of tea "thank you." Maura sat down next to Jane and cupped the mug in her hand and felt the warming sensation of the heat of the tea radiating through the porcelain mug. She caught a whiff of the steam rising from the mug and appreciated the aroma of the herbal blend. Jane seemed lost in her thoughts but still sipped some of the tea. After a few minutes of oppressive silence Maura spoke up "you don't need to do this." Jane looked at her and took a sip of her tea. "I can see this through, it's just that I never thought that this investigation would lead back to Saint Andrew's, but thanks for worrying about me." Maura sipped her tea "Jane, do you like what your doing? I mean if you could go back to being a police officer would you do it?" Jane sipped her tea again "I enjoyed my time as a police officer, I really did. That time is part of my life, and part of who I am. I own that just as I own who I have become." She paused for a moment " I found God in my heart and God led me to where I am now and I'm happy. Would I have found my faith if I hadn't been injured? I hope so, but the point is their is only one time in my life that I have been as happy as I am right now." Jane took a final sip of her tea and set the mug down "That was when we were in Paris and you told me that you loved me. I love you Maura, and I count our love as the greatest gift that God has ever given me. This is my life now a gift from God, and I've never been happier. So my answer is no I wouldn't go back." Maura finished her tea in a contented silence "come on Jane it's time for bed." Jane was already beginning to fall asleep "okay but you need to help me with my collar studs."


	3. Chapter 3

A New Call- conclusion

Chapter Six

Jane and Maura were standing in line at the coffeehouse. "So Jane I was thinking about Alicio as a name if we have a boy or Alicia for a girl." Jane turns her head sharply "Al-a-what?" Maura chuckles" Its pronounced ah-LEES-yoh it from the Old French and means one who is noble and graceful. It's where we get the name Alice from." Jane loved when Maura became a walking encyclopedia "So what's wrong with Alice? " Maura thought about it for a moment "Well it has been a popular name since 1865 when Lewis Carroll used it for his novel, and of course when Queen Victoria named her daughter Alice and later Theodore Roosevelt's daughter was named Alice..." Jane did her best faux exasperated sigh "okay, I shouldn't have asked." Maura smiled "I like Alice." Jane smiled "it is a pretty name. I'll have a large coffee and Maura what do you want?"

Frankie was waiting out front of Saint Andrew's for Jane and Maura. Jane handed Frankie a cup of coffee and a bagel that she picked up for him at the coffeehouse. "Here, I figured you wouldn't take the time to stop for breakfast." Frankie smiled at the gesture "you figured right, thanks." Jane unlocked the church door and led Frankie and Maura up to her office. " So as I see it we need a sample of dirt from Burns' boots and hopefully a visual on whether he's been punched. Well the church youth programs are funded by a grant and since the Vestry has oversight through their standing committee, guess who needs to sign the application? That's past due by the way." Frankie smiled "let me guess, Michael Burns." So, I will call Michael after I'm sure he's at the job site, and tell him he needs to come here immediately to sign the application so it can be mailed out. Maura would a rug work in getting a sample?" Maura thought about it for a moment" it would need to be a really clean rug so we don't contaminate the sample." Jane picked up the phone and dialed the sexton "Bill, I need a rug."

"Maura, how do you expect me to get a picture of his boots?" Jane blurted out as Maura continued "Jane I'm just saying if we can match his boots to the footprints we found it will be conclusive." Frankie agreed " you got this Janie, just ask him to pose for a selfie or something, just as long as we can see the boots." Jane just rolled her eyes "okay I'll think of something. Now you two need to get out of here." Maura just looked at Jane "I'm staying. Somebody has to preserve the sample and chain of custody is going to be paramount in any legal proceedings." Jane just looked at Maura, shook her head "I guess you're here to decorate my office today. Frankie, unless you want to move furniture..." Frankie stood up and headed for the door "call me when you got something!"

"Jane, I really wish you told Bill what color rug you wanted. This brick red does not go with the color scheme I've chosen, which is more blues and earthtones." Jane knew Maura was just trying to deflect her anxiety by focusing on something other than the murderer they were waiting for. "Well, after your lab finishes slicing my rug up for samples we can go out and buy a blue rug." Maura nodded " I am going to put your biblestand by the window, and the Icon that Vince gave you, should we hang it here, so you can see it from your desk?" Jane nodded "and the crucifix, the one you bought for my office at Saint Bridget's..." "really Jane? That cross is so cheaply made and cheesy, I mean we picked it up from that street vendor..." Jane leaned back in her chair "I remember, it was our first time out walking together since I finished therapy." Maura found the cross and hung it on the wall "when did you become so sentimental Jane?" Jane, paused as if reflecting on the words "facing ones death, makes you appreciate the gift of your life." Maura walked over to Jane and hugged her,"I appreciate your life. No, our life, it's our life, you and me and our child. So promise me Jane that no matter what happens today, you're coming home to me." Jane looked into Maria's stunning hazel eyes "I promise."

Chapter Seven

Jane sat at her desk with the huge folder containing all the materials for the grant. She really wasn't lying when she told Michael Burns that it needed to go out in a hurry, just that in reality it could have waited until Sunday for him to sign the application, but she needed him in her office today. Maura understood that she was supposed to stay out of the way once he arrived so she planned on excusing herself to look at some furniture with Bill. Jane looked up at the knock at the door, to see Michael Burns standing in the doorway. Burns looked different, not just because he was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt instead of the tailored suit she is used to seeing him wearing. It was probably the feeling that she was seeing the wolf inside the sheep's clothing for the first time. "Michael, so glad you were able to stop by. I have everything ready for you to sign, so this should only take a few minutes, I promise." Michael walked into the office "I like what you're doing with the place." Jane smiled as she observed him stepping onto the rug "thanks, but I really can't take credit for it, my wife Maura is the decorator in the family." Michael sat down at the desk as Jane opened the file " Well mother, you can tell her from me that she has excellent taste." Jane took out the cover letter from the vestry and the application "I've marked the places where you need to sign." and offered him a pen. Michael started to sign the documents as Jane smiled and ask him if he would like some tea? "Actually, mother I'm going to pass on the tea, I broke a crown the other day and I have a temporary in." Jane noted the slight swelling and mused to herself that getting punched in the face is a good way to break a crown. "I'm sorry to hear that, I'm actually looking for a new dentist, do you have a card for your doc.?" Michael nodded, and reached into his wallet and handed her a card "You can keep that, he's really good." Jane opened her top desk drawer and put the card inside. "So how's business treating you?" Michael kept signing "I'm sure you know how it goes, it has it's ups and downs, but I'm optimistic now that I'm going to be able to pull off a big deal that was hung up for months. Means a lot of jobs for people in this parish, and the neighborhood we're redeveloping is going to become a hub for new business and people who are looking to live in the city." Jane just nodded "so you're talking about re-gentrification." Michael set the pen down as he signed the last place on the application. "Some people would call it that, but I prefer progress." Michael stood up "I'm sure you have other things you need to see to Mother, so if we're done?" Jane stood up as if to show Michael the door than stopped "Where did you get those boots? I mean I have a brother, and his birthday is coming up. He likes hiking and I was thinking of buying him a new pair of boots."

Maura was shocked when Jane showed her the photos, "Jane, I can't believe he just let you take a picture of his boots!" Jane took back her phone so she could forward the photos to Nina for identification. "Sometimes you just have to ask, I think he was flattered actually." Maura began rolling up the carpet "now you're definitely getting a new rug, Kent is on the way, so we should have the results in a few hours." Jane called Frankie and gave him the update. Turning to Maura as she slipped her phone away "do you have to go back to the lab?" Maura wrapped her arm around Jane's waist " not if you'd like for me to stay?" "Stay, Maura please stay."

Frankie drove like his sister, and Jane only realized how scary that was when she was in the passenger seat of his car. "Okay Janie I said you can come along but it's my rules, you stay by the car until we have the subject in custody. Agreed?" Jane nodded "did Ma teach you how to drive?" Frankie spun the car around a sharp right hand turn " of course, but you know that. It was in the old station wagon." Jane remembered, "Frankie in case you haven't noticed we're not in a station wagon. Oh God, I just sounded like Ma!" It wasn't long before they were at Michael Burns house. Frankie looked at his watch "now we wait for the uniforms, they're probably about five minutes out." Jane thought back over all the stakeouts that she has been on over the years. "Seems like old times. Thanks for letting me ride along, so I can see this through. Frankie! Is that smoke coming from the backyard?" Frankie perked up "he's probably destroying the evidence, okay stay here! Tell the uniforms that I'm going around back as soon as they arrive." Frankie jumped out of the car and dashed across the street. Jane was sitting there all alone, she couldn't let Frankie do this by himself, she got out of the car and proceeded to walk across the street to Michael Burns front door.

Jane leaned on her cane as she rang the doorbell. Jane hoped that she could distract Michael for the minute or two needed to affect the arrest. Michael heard the doorbell and found it suspicious, he knew he had to answer the door, but he had made up his mind, he wasn't going to jail. As he walked to the door he slipped the .38 caliber revolver into the waistband of his trousers. He was determined if it was the police, than he was going to fight his way out. Michael looked out the window and he was surprised to see Mother Jane standing there. The last thing he needed was a pastoral visit. Michael opened the door "hello Mother Jane, is their something I can help you with?" Jane hadn't thought through what she was going to say, she was hoping that the uniforms would be here by now. Jane was struggling for words, when she heard the police cruiser pull up behind her.

When Mother Jane walked up to Michael Burns front door the last thing she expected was to find a pistol leveled at her head. Jane could hear the two officers behind her draw their sidearms and radio for backup. "Michael, it's over." Michael pulled back the hammer and Jane could hear the round spin into place. "If you put down the gun, I can help you, but ... Michael screamed "but what? I should go to jail because I shoved that old priest and he fell down the stairs? Maybe if he just took the money we wouldn't be here. Ever think of that? How one moment changes your life and defines who you are?" Jane just stared past Michael to the figure of Frankie Rizzoli who had entered the house and was fast approaching Michael from behind. "All the time." Jane replied as she clinched her cane like it was a police baton and proceeded to sweep his leg as she through herself out of the way of the barrel of Michael's gun. The bullet went wild! Frankie proceeded to tackle him and wrested the gun from his hand. "How did I know that you wouldn't stay in the car."

Maura was waiting for Jane, standing by the window and looking for her car in the lane. She heard the radio calls, she knew about the gun, she knew about the fight and the arrest, she spoke to Jane on the phone so in her mind she knew Jane was okay. Yet, the eyes are the window to the soul, and she desperately needed to see Jane with her eyes right now. She heard the car round the block, and saw it pull into the lane. Maura couldn't wait, she through open the door and ran to meet Jane as she navigated the walkway to their door. She through her arms around Jane as tears streamed down her face, she balled her hands into fists and began to weakly slap Jane's chest and arms "I was so scared, not again, it can't happen again, you can't do that to me again." Jane hugged Maura with all the intensity she can muster "I promised that I would come home to you didn't I?" Maura nodded and Jane hugged her again "That's a promise I always intend to keep. I will always come home to you. "

Epilogue

Several months had past and Mother Jane was presiding at the Sunday eight o'clock service. This was going to be a special service because it incorporated the sacrament of baptism for a most welcome new parishioner Alice Constance Angela Rizzoli-Isles. Jane, even in her short time in ministry had already performed numerous baptisms so she had no reason to be nervous, but this was her daughter and the butterflies were there. It was time, she proceeded from the chancel to the rear of the sanctuary and stood before the baptismal font and began chanting the blessing over the water as the deacon poured the water into the font. Maura who was holding Alice stood beside Jane, with Frankie and Nina standing off to the side as Godparents. Jane smiled at Maura and held at her arms for Alice, as she cradled Alice in her arms the child reached out her hands to Jane. "Whose Mommy's good girl? Do you want to play with the water? Sure you do." Jane held Alice over the font and dipped her hand into the water and proceeded to baptize her. Maura couldn't help but notice that Jane was wearing one of Percy Isles stoles. She thought of how many children Percy must have baptized while wearing that stole, and now Jane has baptized Alice, Happiness is the story that stole will represent to her forever.

Th End

I want to thank everyone for their kind comments and encouragement. I was unsure about how this version of Rizzoli and Isles would be received but something told me to give it a try. Your warm reception of Mother Jane tells me it was worth the effort and she may reappear in another story at some point in the future.

Fr. Gene


End file.
